


Sacrificial Slut

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Animal Sacrifice, BDSM, Betrayal, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Body Modification, Bondage, Churches & Cathedrals, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Concubine, Cults, Dark Magic, Deal with a Devil, Demon Sex, Devils, Dominance, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Erotica, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Heaven & Hell, Hell, Holy Water, Human Sacrifice, Human/Monster Romance, Kidnapping, Large Cock, Lavish lifestyle, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ritual Public Sex, Ritual Sex, Rituals, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Sacrifice, Scarification, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Small Penis, Virgin Sacrifice, Virginity, Wealth, forked tongue, satanic cult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: After finding out something tragic about his best friend, Caleb agrees to go to a party with him when invited. But why exactly is the party in the woods at night, and why does he need to wear a hooded cloak and nothing underneath?  Why does he feel like his friend is hiding something from him?This is the story of how a pure, Christian, eighteen year old virgin became the human sacrifice and then sex slave to the powerful demon, Mammon.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 125





	1. Prologue

How the fuck had this happened? Crazy shit like this just didn’t happen to normal, if a bit boring, people like Caleb Denton. Crazy shit like this didn’t happen period. It wasn’t possible. None of it. Cults and demons and magic and all that jazz just wasn’t real. At least, that’s what Caleb always thought. So how was it that he was currently lying on a large bed with red silk sheets, bound and gagged, with an inhuman imposing figure positioned on top of him? He couldn’t even scream for help. Nobody would dare save him from this beast. He belonged to it now. He was marked for all eternity. Even death would not bring him escape.

Once more, how had his life become so warped? He was normal. His life had been normal. Caleb was a good student who was just about to graduate high school. Come fall, he was going to one of the best colleges in the state. He’d had his whole life ahead of him. Was this his fault? He had no idea that Jim was going to turn out to be such a shithead. How was he supposed to know that everything wasn’t always as it seemed? How could he have predicted this? Prevented it?

The answer? He couldn’t have. Nobody could’ve. It was beyond comprehension.

Caleb took a deep breath and tried turning his head. He didn’t want to see the monster. No luck. Caleb could feel the creature’s clawed fingers on his jaw, moving it back. The touch was gentle, but the sharp claws had Caleb nervous. This demon could slice through his skin and bone easier than a knife through butter. Caleb closed his eyes instead.

“Look at me,” the demon demanded in his deep voice.

“Mmm!” Caleb tried to scream through the gag, not daring to open his eyes.

“Open our eyes. Now. I want you to watch as I violate you. I want you to gaze upon your own defiling. Watch as your body bends to my will. You’ll see the sins of the flesh make themselves known as your porcelain skin becomes dirtier, more tainted. You love it!”

“MMmmmm!” Caleb tried again, opening his eyes to glare at the demonic entity that was slowly corrupting him. He didn’t like it. The demon was wrong.

“Yes, there they are, those eyes,” he said. “Full of enmity and lust.”

Caleb tried to shake his head, but the beast’s claws were still holding his jaw.

“Don’t deny yourself. Give into your body’s desires. Open yourself to me and revel in your sin!”

Caleb felt his eyes water. The creature’s red eyes stared unblinkingly into his own and Caleb was unable to escape the demon’s overpowering presence. He felt the demon’s power and lust as a physical weight and it was practically suffocating him. It was like a ten pound blanket forcing him deeper into the sheets.

Caleb felt something press lightly against his pucker. He shuddered as he saw the demon’s large cock against his hole. He looked back at the beast’s eyes and was trapped in them once more. He whimpered as the demon got ready to breach him. Caleb wondered why his cock, which had been flaccid but a moment ago, was now coming awake. He didn’t want this. He was afraid. Why was he so hard?

“How lovely you look, spread and ready for me. You must have been waiting all day. And so impatient too. I but pressed myself against your entrance and already you leak for me,” he said, curling his hand around Caleb’s hard member, giving it a slow pump. “My little slut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an original story I'm working on. I don't usually post my originals on AO3, but I really want you guys to let me know what you think. I don't want to waste my time writing a novella-length original story if nobody's interested. The first chapter should be posted either by the end of the month or the next.
> 
> The only other novella-length story I wrote did very well and you can find it on my site: https://finniansiog.home.blog/ along with my other short story originals. My fanfictions are on there as well.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think after each chapter so I know if its worth it to continue.


	2. Ch. 1: The Party

Caleb sat on his friend Jim’s couch in the guy’s new apartment. It was Jim’s eighteenth birthday and the whole group had gotten together to celebrate. It was three weeks before graduation and they were all excited to finally be leaving their small town. They spent most of the night discussing what colleges they were all going to and what fields they were going into.

Caleb told Jim that he got into his college of choice and was going to study psychiatry. Caleb had always had an interest in the human condition and wanted to learn more about the mind. Maybe one day he could be a therapist.

“That sounds just like you. So pure hearted and shit. I’ll have to make an appointment with you when my narcissism gets the better of me, yeah?”

They both laughed at Jim’s joke. Ever since Caleb had caught Jim appraising himself in the boys’ bathroom mirror when they were in middle school, Jim’s fake narcissism had been something of a run-on joke between them.

“What are _you_ going for?” Caleb asked.

“I want to study occult literature. Maybe I can get an English degree.”

That took Caleb by surprise. “Really? Why? I mean what do you want to do once you graduate?” What could he do? There were jobs for people with English degrees, but occult literature? What could he do with that?

“I know it’s weird, but I’ve always been into shit like that. You know, like ghosts and stuff.” Jim took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and walked out the back door, leaving the rest of his guests to converse without him. Caleb followed him. Jim lit his cigarette and leaned on the porch railing. The man took a drag before he spoke. “Well, I want to be an author. I want to write supernatural horror books, you know? Like that one we liked back in freshman year. The one I showed you.”

“Oh, the one about those campers that kept seeing a ghost in the woods and it turns out to be a demonic dog or something?”

“Yeah, Pawprints at Midnight. Good, right?"

“Yeah. I read the sequel too. Not as thrilling, but I liked how Amy finally chopped the dog’s head off.

“Yeah she was your favorite character, right?” he asked, taking another drag.

“I don’t know. I think I liked Buck more.”

“Buck? Why him? He was the worst one. Ran off like the coward he is.”

“I don’t know, I thought that was kind of smart and, you know, realistic. What would _you_ do if you and your friends were stalked by a demonic dog in the woods? Wouldn’t you try to run to the nearest house or something?”

“No, I’d call the police,” Jim stated matter-of-factly.

“On what phone? This book was written in the eighties, genius,” Caleb smirked.

They both burst out laughing. They were arguing about characters in an old book that they read their freshman year of high school; it was a bit ridiculous. Their laughter was cut short when their friend Trisha peeked her head through the backdoor.

“Hey Jim, just wanted to let you know that I’m taking off. I told my boyfriend I’d meet up with him tonight,” she said apologetically.

“No problem. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yeah, see you. Oh and happy birthday. Hope you liked what I got you. I left it on the kitchen counter. Don’t drink it all tonight,” she said before leaving.

“Thank yoooou!” He yelled with a big grin on his face. “Shit, Trisha’s the best,” he said, turning to Caleb.

Caleb just rolled his eyes at him. “I know her dad owns the liquor store, but she really shouldn’t be gifting alcohol to minors.”

Jim took a puff of his cigarette. “Man, you really _are_ pure.”

“Whatever.”

“Seriously, I know you don’t smoke, but you’ve at least tried booze, right?”

Caleb bit his lip, nervously. He hated when conversations went in this direction. He’d had friends in the past that tried to peer-pressure him into alcohol and drugs, but he never gave in. It wasn’t because it was illegal; he just didn’t care to try it. And drugs were just straight up bad for you. Why would anyone want to put that shit in their lungs? Gross.

“No,” he got out.

“Oh, okay,” Jim said. Caleb smiled. He was lucky to have Jim as a friend. Though Jim smoked and drank, he never really pressured Caleb. He asked every now and then if Caleb wanted a cigarette, but it was more to be courteous than anything else. Jim respected his wishes. It probably had to do with him not judging people like Hillary did.

Hillary was their friend, but she hated it when Jim or the others did what she called ‘druggy stuff.’ She would nag him to stop smoking all the time with rants about how tobacco and alcohol would destroy his body. Jim didn’t really like her all that much. She reminded him of his dad.

Jim’s dad was as straight-laced as they came. The man was ex-military and he did not approve of his son doing anything illegal. When the man had found Jim’s stash, he kicked him out of the house. Jim had stayed with his other friend Terry, after that. He’d lived with Terry, who had graduated two years ago and was living on his own, for three months before he found his own apartment.

Caleb felt bad for Jim, but couldn’t really do much for him. He wondered how Jim was going to pay for college. Jim already worked two jobs afterschool and on weekends to pay for the apartment. He wondered if his mom would help him out. His mom and dad were divorced, so maybe she’d agreed to help him or something?

Jim put out his cigarette and looked inside at the party through the window. He looked serious for a second, then his expression changed. He looked back at Caleb. “So—how’s it been with Rachel? You guys have been dating for a whole month now. Is it getting serious?” He smiled his goofy smile.

“I think it’s going well.”

Jim cocked an eyebrow. “ _Well?_ ‘Well’ could mean anything.” He looked back toward the window.

“We’re getting along, if that’s what you mean. I took her to that new restaurant that opened up on Derby Street just last weekend.”

“Cool. Good food?”

“It was alright. I didn’t really care for the homemade chips though.”

Jim nodded. “I’ll have to check them out sometime,” he said. “So, what about _after_ the restaurant?” Jim looked at him. “Did you bring her back to your place?”

“No.”

“Why not?” The conversation didn’t exactly sound like two friends talking about hot girls and sexual exploits. It was wrong somehow; unlike those scenes in the movies this was too…serious? It was like they were talking about a business transaction.

“I’m not a slut like you, man,” Caleb tried to joke. Jim just smiled.

“But seriously, don’t tell me you haven’t done anything with her.”

It was getting awkward now. Jim had been his best friend for so long, ever since their second grade math teacher had forced them to be partnered-up. They’d hit it off and became instant friends. Caleb and Jim told each other everything. Jim already knew that Caleb was a virgin. He’d never had a good enough relationship for anything sexual to happen.

But now, he really liked Rachel. He did want to have sex with her, but he felt like he wasn’t ready or something. He knew it was weird for a guy to admit that sort of thing, but he kind of wanted to wait to have sex. In all honesty, he wanted his first time to be special. He knew it was stupid. It’s not like he was a girl. And that was probably the only secret he’d ever kept from Jim.

“Well, not yet. She’s kind of waiting right now.”

“Waiting? Don’t tell me she’s the type who wants everything just right. Candles, music—all _that_ shit. Wow, if she’s waiting till marriage or something, you’re screwed.”

Caleb gave a fake laugh. “Yeah, I hope not.”

“So, still a virgin huh?” Jim smiled, knowingly.

“Unfortunately.”

Jim shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Don’t tell anyone I told you this, but sex isn’t all it’s made out to be.” He turned away from the window and looked out toward the woods behind his house. “Sure it feels good, but that’s about it. I don’t know, maybe you’re smart not to have had sex yet. Your first time will definitely be better than mine was.”

Jim always found time to mention how his first time had been in freshman year. Apparently he’d had sex in the girls’ locker room with one of the senior cheerleaders. Caleb had been stunned when Jim had told him. It had been later in the year so Jim had been fifteen at the time, still way too young to be having sex. At least that’s what Caleb thought. He tried not to judge his friend for it though.

“Oh right, the cheerleader freshman year,” Caleb knew Jim was going to bring it up anyway.

“No. That wasn’t my first time,” Jim’s eyes narrowed as he stared out into the yard.

“What? So you lied all this time? You didn’t have sex with that cheerleader?” Caleb was a bit relieved.

“No, I did. But I lied when I said she was my first.”

Caleb waited for Jim to elaborate. It took a while, but Jim eventually gave in.

“My real first time was when I was ten.”

“What?” Caleb must have heard him wrong. Jim couldn’t have had sex when he was ten. That was just…wrong.

“Yeah,” Jim looked down at his arms. He was currently resting them on the porch railing. Caleb watched him play with the hair on his arm. “I remember that my dad had fallen asleep watching television in the living room. I could hear him snoring. I was in bed, reading a mystery book with my book light. Then I heard footsteps outside my bedroom door. I quickly turned off the book light and pretended to be asleep. The person outside my door came in and whispered my name. It was my mom. At first I thought she was checking to see if I was asleep, so I just kept pretending to sleep. Then she got into my bed.” Jim took a deep breath before continuing. "I still remember what her breasts felt like pressed against my back. She wasn't wearing a nightgown. I just continued to pretend to be sleeping. Even when she turned me over so I was on my back. Even when she played with my..."

Jim stopped playing with his arm hair and looked back toward the woods. “That was my first time. I told my dad the next day and he divorced her. He wanted to send her to prison, but I kept saying how if he tried, I’d lie and say she never touched me. I really loved my mom and didn’t want her to go to jail because of me. At the time, I'd thought it was my fault. I know better now. My mom was fucked up.”

Caleb didn’t know what to say. “Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“I always thought your mom was so nice,” It was the only thing he could think to say.

“She was. She was also a sexual predator. Now I can look back at everything and see the real monster behind the kind motherly façade.” Jim took out another cigarette. “I didn’t want to tell you this, but she wanted to touch you too.”

“What?” Caleb had never noticed the woman act strangely toward him. She just seemed like a nice older woman who baked them cookies and let them play video games.

“Yep. I saw the way she looked at you. Even before I was molested, I knew she liked you a lot. At the time I thought she wanted _you_ for a son instead of me. I was jealous.”

“What are you talking about? She didn’t treat me any different.” Not that Caleb noticed anyway.

“Yeah she did. She was always nicer when you were over.”

“So what, my parents are like that too. When you came over they were all smiles. It’s just appearances.”

“No, you didn’t see the way she looked at you, treated you. She always said your name like you were an angel who graced her with your presence or something. I can still hear her say it. ‘Caleb. _Caleb._ Is your little friend _Caleb_ coming over today?’” Jim shivered. “Now that I think back to it, it’s really disturbing.” Then he looked at Caleb. “Did she ever hold your hand for too long, or just touch you in a weird way?”

“Not that I remember. I haven’t seen her in a long time.”

“Yeah, so, I don’t know. Maybe you’re lucky that you haven’t had sex yet, that you haven’t rushed into it. You’re still pure, you know?”

“Uh, well I don’t know if I’m exactly ‘pure.’ I don’t think you’d think that if you checked my browser history.” Jim laughed. Good. Caleb had wanted to cheer him up a little. He didn’t know what else to do.

“Well, you’re definitely purer than I am. Hey, you know what? I have this party to go to next weekend. You want to come with me?”

Caleb didn’t really go to the same parties that Jim went to, but he couldn’t exactly turn him down, not after that conversation, anyway. “Okay, I can go.”

“Great, it’s next Saturday. I’ll be at your house by ten to pick you up, okay?”

“Ten? Isn’t that a bit late?”

“No. Not for _this_ party.” Caleb knew that Jim could see the trepidation on his face. “Please go, it’ll be really fun.”

Caleb sighed. “Okay. Can I bring Rachel?”

“Uh, not really. I mean, it’s not really her scene, you know?”

“And it’s _mine?”_

Jim laughed. “Definitely. You’ll love it, I promise. Oh, but it’s kind of a secret party—so don’t tell anyone—okay?”

Okay, weird. “Sure,” he said skeptically.

“Cool.”

The rest of the night went pretty well. Caleb and Jim went back inside and Jim opened some presents. It was already one in the morning when Caleb finally drove home.

For the next week, Caleb thought about what Jim had told him. How had Jim’s mom become such a monster? How could anyone do that to their own child? Caleb still didn’t think she had ever thought of _him_ that way. He’d never noticed anything weird about her. Though he had been a naïve child.

That Wednesday night, Caleb had been in bed on his laptop scrolling through one of his favorite websites. He landed on a video of an attractive brunet milf sucking off a college kid in a living room. He lowered the volume so that it was barely audible, then took his half-hard dick out of his pajama bottoms. He began stroking himself as he watched the woman bob her head on screen.

While he was masturbating, his thoughts strayed from the scene. He saw himself, eight years old, at Jim’s house. His dad was away and Jim’s mom had just baked a batch of lemon cookies. She brought the tray out to the living room where Caleb and Jim were playing a board game, and told Jim to wash his hands before he ate. Once Jim left, Caleb made to get up too, but Jim’s mom put a hand on his chest to stop him. Jim’s mom took a big bite out of one of the cookies. “So good,” she’d said. “Try some. I made them especially for _you, Caleb”._ She held the cookie she’d just bitten up to his mouth. Caleb took a bite. “It’s so good, Mrs. Moore!” He’d said. She’d smiled down at him.

Caleb wasn’t stroking his penis anymore. His mind brought him to another memory. In this one he was in Jim’s backyard. They were both swimming in Jim’s in-ground pool. Then Jim’s mom came out in a very revealing bathing suit and lounged on one of the chairs, watching them. Caleb saw her and it wasn’t out of the ordinary, as they were still little, and it was a good idea for there to be parental supervision, but Caleb noticed that she had her hand on her crotch. At the time, Caleb thought she must have been scratching an itch, but now he knew better.

The memories, though he didn’t know if they even were memories, crept him out. Caleb was no longer hard and definitely no longer in the mood. He turned off his laptop, put his penis back in his pants, and went to sleep. He felt gross.

The next day he decided to pay Mrs. Moore a visit. He didn’t know what he wanted to tell her, but he knew he needed some kind of closure. He didn’t want to believe that she had seen him that way. For some reason he didn’t feel clean, and it bothered him. So Caleb looked her up and found out where she lived. After school he showed up at her house and rang her doorbell. He was let in after a bit. She was surprised to see him on her doorstep.

“Who…Caleb? Caleb is that you?”

“Yes ma’am.”

“What do I owe the visit?” Then before he could answer she ushered him in. “Come in, come in. The place is a bit of a mess, but please make yourself at home.”

He followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He didn’t know what to say.

“Want anything to eat?” she asked.

“Uh, no. No thank you, Mrs. Moore.”

“Oh no, I’m not Mrs. Moore anymore. I took back my last name. It’s Jodie Vendel now. You can just call me Jodie though.”

“Um, okay Jodie.” It felt weird to say.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat? You want something to drink?”

“No thank you.”

“Alright,” she said, having a seat across from him. She smiled. “My how you’ve grown. You used to be so little, _Caleb._ Now look at you. You’re so handsome. You must make all the women swoon.”

Caleb gave a nervous laugh. “Not really.”

“Oh please, don’t be modest. You must have had tons of girlfriends,” she said roving her eyes over his body. It made Caleb feel uncomfortable. He already wanted to leave.

“So just stopping by for a chat?”

“Uh yeah, I was just thinking last night of how I haven’t seen you in a while. I thought I’d stop by and say hello.”

“That was very thoughtful of you _Caleb._ You were always such a good boy, not like my son. Don’t get me wrong, I love Jimmy with all my heart, but Caleb, oh _Caleb,_ you were just so precious. Still are,” she giggled.

“Uh, right.”

Miss Vendel looked at him like he was some tasty treat. The silence was too much. “Um—”

“I know you said you didn’t want anything, but I’m going to make you something anyway. Just for you. How does a fresh batch of lemon cookies sound?” She said as she stood up from her seat.

“No really, I just realized what time it is. I really just stopped by to say hello. I need to be somewhere.”

“Are you sure? So soon?”

“Yeah,” Caleb said, getting up. Miss Vendel followed him to the front door.

Caleb was about to open the door when he heard the woman ask, _“Caleb?”_ Caleb turned around and Miss Vendel hugged him. It wasn’t a normal hug. It was tight and lasted too long. He hugged her back briefly. She took one of her hands and pressed it to his chest. She moved it slowly down over his stomach and even further, until she was almost at his crotch. He pulled away. That’s when she kissed him on the cheek. Her face was very close to his and she closed her eyes.

Caleb knew that she wanted him to kiss her, _really_ kiss her, but he stepped away and opened the door. “Bye ma’am,” he said as he quickly walked out.

“Please come back soon, _Caleb._ I’ll make something extra special for you,” she called.

“Uh okay,” he called back, walking faster. Caleb couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. What had almost happened. Jim’s mom really _did_ want him. Had wanted him back when he was a child too. Caleb felt disgusted.

The next day, Friday, Caleb told Jim that he’d gone over to his mother’s house. Jim was less than pleased.

“Why? What did you do that for?”

“I didn’t want to believe that she, you know, saw me like that. I went to make myself feel better. I was wrong.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Jim said, frustrated. “What happened? Are you okay? Did she try anything?”

“She definitely tried.”

“Okay spill, what happened?”

“What, seriously? Like a play-by-play?” Caleb asked, astonished. He really didn’t want to talk about it.

“Yeah. Did she touch you? Where?”

“Um, jeez man, it wasn’t like I was molested. Really,” Caleb said. Then he bit his bottom lip. He didn't want to make his friend feel bad.

“No seriously, I want details. What did she do?” Jim looked really serious and it kind of crept Caleb out.

“Nothing really. She hugged me and tried to feel me up. I wouldn’t let her. She kissed my cheek and wanted me to kiss her back. That’s when I left.”

“So she didn’t jack you off or suck you or anything?”

“What? God no!” Caleb said, shocked. What the hell?

Jim sighed in relief. “Okay good. Sorry man, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay, you know?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

“We still on for tomorrow night? It’s gonna be great!”

“Yeah, can’t wait,” Jim lied. He just hoped the party wasn’t too crazy. Though a party that started at ten was bound to get pretty wild. Caleb hoped the police wouldn’t be called or anything. He really just wanted to go to support Jim. He felt bad for what Jim had gone through and the guy had always been there for him. Caleb smiled at his friend. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

Jim nodded. “That’s the spirit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter. In the next one, shit gets wild!
> 
> Also, if you're enjoying this story and want to read some other originals I've written, check out my site: https://finniansiog.home.blog/
> 
> (Also follow me on Twitter: twitter.com/FSiog)


End file.
